Fire in those eyes
by Baka-Sayu
Summary: The walls between war and peace will never balance together again. Natsu and his younger brother steals for money, Raiosu and his high standard family protects Japan but never paid attention to the poor. When the two brothers were suppose to be executed, they instead have a chance to be educated and join the Japanese army. Rated M to be safe and Yaoi !


New fanfic for Natsu XFRogue aka his name I'm using Raiosu!

They don't have a name listing of Raious or Future Rogue or Shadow ya-da so it's listed under Rogue. C sorry.

There's Oc's of characters that show more maturity or the opposite emotions so yah. Rated M to be safe!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>'It was over fourteen years ago when the American's attacked Japan. We'd had nothing to do for the peaceful lives we wanted back. We fought to have those lives back? But we'd end up losing, the American's would bomb us daily to get us to our point there's no one to help anymore. That was until Japan joined forces with the Russian's who admired Japanese fighting for their lives, and the skills they have more in their bodies and traditional deadly instruments than to use weapons that the weak would use. I had witness that beautiful moment before my eyes twice. The strong body at first, and than the deadly instrument...'<em>

The straighten Katana pointed down at a rosiest haired male with the shadow above to keep him down as weak. Those red, deadly glowing eyes staring at him like he was those American's.

* * *

><p><strong>Four days ago<strong>

He smirked when he dumped his hand inside the bag and saw that inside was a nice texture of what he presumes to be raw uncooked sticky rice. Putting big handful of rice into a new smaller bag as he saw the shadowy body coming closer.

"Oi, Nii-San we need to go now. Hey! I thought we were just going to steal the brown rice?" the blond shadow looked closer, the red head smirked and tied the string around the opening.

"Brown rice is cheap don't you think? Besides, getting sticky rice is worth it. Most people love rice that has more texture into the taste." Filling another bag quickly, the two dashed out of the place, the blond dropped something and quickly tried to reach for it when he was yanked away.

"No time! We gatta go!" the male whispered still running down the hallway with the other trying to run back.

"But my earring Nii-San!" A light was coming in a distance the way back, so the blond finally turned back and followed behind his older brother, a large wall blocked pathways outside, but they quickly climbed a tree and the oldest jumped down the tree to the other side, while the youngest sat in the darkness and saw someone coming into view. He gasped surprised, a young female with straight ends raven hair was holding a lantern in her one hand looking around to whoever was outside. She wore a brightly red kimono with lunar flower designs at the bottom of the dress. She looked around outside and turned once more, but she must had stepped on something to had looked down to the ground. The male gasped when he realized the girl found his earring. He felt a tug on his hand looking down at his older brother.

"What are you doing Sting! Let's bail now!"

"Rogue!" The two flinched when they heard a loud males yell. The blond Sting finally jumped on the other side, but the red head looked at the scene in case she was being attacked, he saw a male with raven black bangs and white long hair approach the figure before him. They were talking before he put an arm on her shoulder and lead her inside the room. With a sigh, the oldest jumped down as the two ran out of the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

"The American's are coming for us!" A man shouted from a stand, grabbing a few attentions from the crowed before him that murmur of what was being held there, his hand raised high to show the people a newspaper that could had been recently thrown away and found in a near by waste. No one could afford papers from the high standard area with people who had money and can make food.

"It says here? They will come! They're coming to our wits and we're going to die from it all! Our Generals don't care about us anymore, we have to run away from our home now!"

From a distance a male had a clothed over his head as he listened. Surprising he was, he doesn't listen to things like those stuff. A hand grabbed his shoulder to get his attention as he turned around.

"Hey Natsu Nii-San, I was able to sell that pound of rice we got off, Twenty silvers, the rice was a good quantity too; we got an additional ten bonus." A blond with a low tied long ponytail and nearly spiked hair smiled and held in his one hand a large average bag that shaking it gave off clattering glass like sounds together. The oldest smirked and took the bag in his own hand.

"Told yah stealing sticky rice gives us the big bonus. Should had listen to me Sting." he pointed his finger at the other who frowned.

"Oi! Who said anything about listening to you!" Natsu laughed and ruffled the blonds hairs in his one hand before walking along side his younger brother. He held the bag up eye leveled and smirked at it.

"With this much maybe we can get enough medication for your old man Sting?" Turning to look at his younger brother, he seemed to had frowned slightly to the thought. Before being shoved gently aside, and the other returning the shove, they than started running down an open dirt pathway from between small or large markets to a white oldish looking building in their view. At the front they stopped shortly to catch their breaths, the oldest looked at the girl behind the desk quickly.

"Hi Natsu Nii-san." The little girl behind the desk said, her blue hair in two high pigtails and a red kimono smiled at the two.

"Hi Wendy, we came to see your mom please?" The little girl nodded her head and gestured her hand for the two to follow, Natsu having to follow first before Sting followed after, approaching a sliding door with nearly ripped paper on the door was quickly noticed to be known as the only hospital room. The girl slid opened the door and walked in first.

"Oka-san, it's Natsu-San and Sting-San?" the little girl announced and stepped aside. Natsu walked in first, removing his head gear to show off a light red shoulder length hair hiding inside the hat. An elderly woman standing by a window was looking at some picture on her desk, light purple hair in a tight high ponytail wearing a nicely looking white kimono with a black obi around her waist.

"Who to thought this world might come to an end boys." The woman said with a sigh, Sting downcast his eyes to the ground and kicked his feet against the ground, Natsu held the bag up and thrown it to the woman that fallen besides her leg.

"We're here to get Weisslogia's medication please." He almost plead, watching her look outside than at the bag, almost ignoring it was even there to the cabinets looking inside a few drawers.

"I am not giving you an over dose one this time, Weisslogia's health is not strong enough for it anymore. This should at least help keep him awake at some times to ignore more sleep." Porlyusica pulled out from the cabinet a single gray bag with a string tied to keep whatever inside it and handing it over to the pink head male, before he could take a grasped around it the woman dropped the pound of silver on his hand first before the other.

"Keep your lousy money. I won't be needing it dipshit." She spat at him, before Natsu would speak again he had sharp objects thrown at him that crashing into Sting did not help them escape pots or bowls hitting them. Escaping throwing stuff's of death alive, they were walking down the dirt road again.

"Hey, Natsu Nii-san?" Sting questioned catching his older brothers attention.

"What is it Sting?" he watched his younger brother frown slightly, his attention looking up at the clear blue sky from above them. Natsu looked up as well to see if there was something interesting in the sky but saw nothing.

"Do you think Oto-san might end up like the old granny?" The question made Natsu widen his eyes before closing them and reopened.

The story of Porlyusica was tragic. The woman was the greatest doctor anyone had relied on, she was happy with her son, daughter and foreign husband who studied medicine in Japan. When the bombing accident occurred, Porlyusica lost her son, her husband and nearly her daughter Wendy. Most people had called her cursed for marrying the man who they believed to be an American. Actually before her name was always Grandeeney, but because the American's had abducted all Japanese doctors; she changed her name to Porlyusica for the time being.

"No, granny lost someone Sting. And Weisslogia won't loose me or you Sting." Trapping his younger brother in a head hold, the two laughed off pushing each other again until a loud crowed was forming up near by. Coming in closer to see what was going on, hanging on a wall was a wanted poster with writings on the paper but no picture.

'Rice thief. Wanted dead or alive. Prize ; A hundred silvers'

The two siblings exchange glances with smirks. They were the rice thieves and are totally not going to turn themselves in. The brothers heading off to a more grassland area until a visible house was in sight, Sting was the first to had run along a grassy path to the house before Natsu followed after. The two were inside the small house, aside were two hay beds and aside was a well made bed with someone sleeping inside the comfortable place. The youngest walked aside the body and held the hand gently.

"Oto-San, we're home." The youngest said with a sad smile, the older man lying in bed was breathing gently still slumbering as the two rushed around the house, Natsu having to check the rice bowl for anymore rice. There was always more since they were rice thieves. He didn't hate what he does, he know it runs in his blood. Thieving and living a normal low profile. Sometimes he wonders whats it like being an educated person behind walls? His thoughts wondered to the man he remembered from the night before; he was taller and maybe muscular than Natsu, his odd presents and the way he dressed. It was clear he was well protected because maybe that girl from last night was his fiance? But the strange thing was that the two nearly shared resemblance, so maybe brothers and sisters by blood?

Natsu looked over his shoulder and listened to Sting talk to Weisslogia who continued to slumber. So teasing his brother he smirked.

"Oh Sting, did you tell Weisslogia about that girl from the night before?" Natsu said with a smirk. The blond's shoulder jumped gently as he turned to look back at Natsu. Stuttering and trying not to sound so nervous about it, it seemed to awaken Weisslogia who sat up slowly to eye his son in the eyes. Once Natsu finished making rice waiting for it to cook he quickly retreated outside to do his training and weight lifting when the older male was now making an argument with the blond inside the house.

* * *

><p>Ta~Dah~~!<p> 


End file.
